Revenge is a bitch No, wait
by LostParkMih
Summary: Would happen if revenge against Quinn, happened totally wrong? -AU Punk!Quinn


**Revenge is a bitch... No, wait.**

**N/A: **

**Hey people, a one for you ;)  
I just go through an wisdom tooth extraction, so I'm swollen, in pain and slightly high on painkillers...So maybe take a little longer for my post Things change all the time, the plan is to Tuesday the next chapter to be here ... Meanwhile a one to distract you.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

"You know, this is ridiculous!" The brunette barked. "I knew you were different, with pink hair and all this ridiculous attitude..." She continued frustration. "But let that girl throw me a beer in my face was too much, never thought I'd say this. But you got to the bottom, Quinn Fabray." Rachel turned, still trying to get the rest of the beer of your neck and chin.

"Uh..." Quinn mumbled lost, she was too busy to pay attention completely, seeing the diva's white shirt soaked.

"You'll at least get out of here?" Rachel said in a cold tone and it seemed to take the another from the trance.

"Rachel, I didn't send her throw the beer on you." Quinn said hurriedly.

"And why on earth did she do it then?" Rachel rolled her eyes and that whole attitude was beginning to push the other girl's buttons.

"I have no idea why she did it." Quinn said frustrated. "She probably thought it was a good revenge against me." It was the time of the pink-haired girl rolling her eyes.

"A revenge against you? Have you lost your fucking mind?" Quinn's eyebrows were stopping by the hairline to hear the other swearing. "Who took a beer on the face was me, not you 'oh Miss all-powerful-punk-girl'." She shrugged. "Now explain to me, Quinn Fabray, why wash me of beer will be so vindictive against you, uhm?" The brunette was clearly furious, and Quinn just changed the weight between the legs.

"It's really not a subject to be discussed here." Quinn said in a low tone, which seemed to make Diva become more curious than angry. "We are in a bathroom of a gas station, Rachel." She amended. "And don't get me wrong, but you stink." Quinn said and promptly closed her eyes expecting a slap. However the slap did not come, the taller girl just heard a shuddering sigh leaving Rachel. It was like the diva had finally realized that she was yelling at Quinn in a bathroom of a gas station where almost everyone could hear her. "Come on, I'll take you home." Quinn said gently.

"You? Is this some joke? "Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Well, you wanna hear my explanation, correct?" The diva shrugged but nodded. "And I want to have this conversation in a more private place, with you without being stinking beer." She amended. "Then I'll take you home. I'll pretend to be entertained while you take a shower and then we'll have the damn conversation." Quinn said pulling the diva by the arm toward the car the singer. "Capisce?" Rachel still confused nodded in agreement and left the higher the load up the car. Quinn stretched the other hand silently waiting for the keys and then unlocked the car, quickly opening the passenger door for Rachel and toward the driver's door.

Several minutes later Quinn parked in front of the house of Berry. Rachel promptly got out and the pink-haired girl followed silently behind the diva. Rachel went straight to her own room and opened the wardrobe taking a change of clean clothing and then went to the bathroom attached to the room. Meanwhile Quinn slowly climbed the stairs, analyzing each photo hanging there. She briefly thought it was nice that as the stairs was uphill, Rachel appeared older. The last picture present there was a very Rachel smiling, lying on a float in a giant pool. She smiled and waved at the camera and the photo corner Quinn assumed it was one of Rachel's parents happily waving back. Quinn assumed that this photo was made in the last family vacation.

In long sigh the former cheerleader went to the diva's bedroom. Upon entering she was bombarded with numerous posters of musicals, she saw some were signed by someone, many others were older. And for a moment she allowed herself to relax and just enjoy the essence of Rachel Berry. The punk was so distracted with the eyes focused on the posters the she didn't hear the bathroom door opening, and Rachel with a wet hair out from inside the room.

"Admiring my collection of posters, I see." Spoke in a neutral tone, but Quinn still felt a pinprick of disdain from the diva.

"Never thought I'd see a original poster of La cage aux folles." Quinn said more to herself than to Rachel. "I've never been a big fan of musicals, but I always had a thing for old movies. And in 1978, a gay couple, where one is the owner of the club are drag queens and the other is the main attraction. In my opinion it is a movie and a musical to be respected." Quinn continued. "Even if the groom's family is a couple of men, it is interesting to see how he tries to hide the reality of his life to marry Andrea." Rachel was surprised. "But, I believe, to hide, to this day is observed and fear of acceptance is extremely scary." Quinn finished, turning quickly to take her eyes off of the poster. "I see that I took me longer than I would in the photos of the hallway." Quinn shrugged.

"You're full of surprises." Rachel spoke in a whisper tone, which made Quinn shrug.

"No one cared enough to see beyond the cover." She snapped.

"You set up an 80 feet high barrier around you." Rachel snapped, which made Quinn quickly refute.

"Self-protection is not a crime. Especially when you don't feel comfortable in your own skin. Preferring to read much more than cheering and pretending to be something that you aren't, just to make others happy. "

"So, are you happy now?"

"Happiness comes in moments, Rachel. And most of our lives unfolds around sad moments with a touch of joy." Rachel frowned, but her response was cut. "I feel like pink hair and attitude, had taking a huge weight on me." Quinn said. "At some point in my life, I was lost so much just that ..." She pointed to herself. "It seemed to make sense."

"You did not answer the question." Rachel spoke in a calm tone, however demanding.

"I don't know how I feel, just know I'm free." Quinn shrugged and leaned against the desk diva. "At some point I was so lost and depressed that thousands of thoughts passed through my mind. Some bad, some not so much. But none really good. When my mother finally accepted me back, I said so many painful realities about my life for her. That when I popped out dressed like that. She was relieved at some point." Quinn shrugged. "I don't need her approval, no anymore. And it is liberating." She spoke without looking at the diva.

"You are being very enigmatic." She spoke to Quinn and then sat on the bed. "And what does this mean?" Rachel tried.

"It means I don't care anymore about what others think, my mother included." Said Quinn and Rachel raised an eyebrow yet without understanding. "I'm gay, Rachel." She said simply. "My mother had a certain acceptance's problem, but now it's water under the bridge." It seemed like a slap in Rachel's face, leaving the diva disoriented.

"You .. Are you gay? "Rachel stuttered slightly but quickly pulled herself together. The other girl just nodded. "And how did you find it?"

"That doesn't matter." Quinn snapped. "I'm telling you this because I feel that you deserve to understand what is happening." Quinn shrugged. "Ally, is my ex girlfriend." Quinn said simply and Rachel looked confused. "The girl who threw the beer on you." Rachel was shocked, but nodded in agreement. "She is Mack's youngest sister and we got to be friends and at some point we were kissing and then she assumed we were dating and I never had the urge to deny." She shrugged. "The reality is that Ally liked me more than I do her. For me it was an interesting attempt to be gay publicly, and she was aware of it. Just not handling the end very well." Quinn explained succinctly.

"And what I have to do with it?" Rachel and Quinn countered promptly blushed and looked away from the diva. "Quinn? What have I to do with it? "Rachel repeated.

"Uh…" The punk said still looking at the floor.

"Quinn?" Said Rachel lost.

"Uh ... In an intimate moment..." She said looking at the wall. "I may or may not have called your name..." Quinn said still not looking at the diva. Rachel's eyes turned into saucers in shock, she looked frightened for the pink-haired girl. 'Quinn Fabray has a crush on me?' She thought scared.

"You called my name? What does that mean?" Stammered confused. Quinn looked down again. "Look at me!" Rachel demanded in a firm voice, which made the blonde's eyes leap to the diva's eyes. "What does that mean exactly, Quinn?"

"I had several problems with myself, seeing that I felt strange when you were around." Quinn started without taking her eyes from the diva, even though her insecure side claimed only for her to run. "I thought I was jealous of you trying to steal Finn from me. But when I found myself, I was thinking more in you than in Finn..." Quinn blushed again. "And I really thought this was strange, but didn't know what it meant. So I decided to ignore you, because it was easier to pretend you don't exist than to have to deal with it..." Quinn said quickly. And Rachel raised her eyebrows. "I find myself liking you..." amended."And that scared me." She continued talking fast. "I didn't ask for Ally throw beer on you, in fact I said that no one should mess with you, you are Rachel Berry and I was sure the you would talk to me."Quinn spoke mockingly, which almost made Rachel a smile.

"That doesn't explain why she did it..."

"It's called jealousy." Quinn said so ridiculous that made Rachel roll her eyes.

"Yes, but I was going to talk to you and don't bend you over the car and have fuck you on the street." Rachel retorted in the same tone.

"Uh ..." Quinn was speechless to promptly imagine the scene. The girl's cheeks were getting redder and her breath caught slightly.

"Stop imagining it!" Rachel barked feeling uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry, but it was a hell of a situation!" Quinn said still red and her voice slightly breathless. Rachel arched an eyebrow at the image in front of her.

The pink-haired girl was breathing faster, her face completely red and her eyes wandered trying to find a fixed point to focus. It was then that she realized. Quinn Fabray not only liked her but wanted her, to do things with her, wanted to touch her, kiss her. 'Holy shit, she's in love with me' Diva thought. And at that moment, Rachel felt her own breath catch, and her brain playing tricks on her. In a second she was shocked and in another, she found herself visualizing her own phrase in her mind. Quinn Fabray lying on a car hood, hands splayed against the cold metal, panting, with her pink cheeks. The black skirt flipped feebly, begging to be touched by Rachel. Pantyhose torn, showing the pink, pulsating center, soaked, begging, no, demanding that the brunette to possess her. Begging in groans and moans for the diva touch. And for a moment, Rachel left herself to imagine how it would fill the blonde slowly until her fingers were completely inside on the tight, red and wet center.

And without realizing it, Rachel stood up and walked slowly to the desk, where Quinn now not so embarrassed looked intrigued and curious for the singer. Rachel was unfocused, staring at any point, breathing was faster and for a brief moment, Quinn thought the brunette was turned on.

"You know, Quinn... I never imagined that the ex HBIC, the most popular and beautiful girl in school had a crush on me."Rachel spoke in a low tone, almost a growl. And unwittingly the blonde's body responded. She felt her stomach contract in excitement, chills emerged from the base of the spine to the neck and Quinn thought that Rachel had gone crazy. "And I really thought I would go crazy with the brief mention that you wanted me..." Rachel moved closer to the other, their bodies almost touching. "But now, seeing me in this situation. And having so many different mental pictures, I really don't know why I could go crazy." Rachel pressed her body against punk, feeling the girl choke slightly on contact. She then approached her mouth of Quinn's pink lips, but not touched. "And I wonder, what you going do to me now?" Rachel whispered, her breath gently hit against the pink-haired girl's lips. And Quinn felt all hers self-control slipping. She leaned lightly brushing her lips against Rachel. What made the diva without her realizing it, drop a moan against the soft lips of another. It was then Quinn realized, Rachel deeply liked the idea of Quinn doing things for her. And that realization just made the blonde feel her insides warm and confidence to ignite with the silent challenge of the diva.

"So the idea I want to do things for you, to you, makes you turn on?" Quinn whispered against Rachel's ear. "Made you want my hands, my mouth, my tongue against you?" With that Rachel let out a low moan out. "You know for a long time as I imagined would be have you against the wall, on the floor, in bed, on a piano..." The mention of the piano made the diva automatically shiver and attach even more her body against another woman. "Oh, I see it's not just me who wants to be naughty against the piano..." Quinn purred. "And you know what I'm doing now, Rachel?" The diva didn't answer, her attention was focused on the hot breath against her ear, which was making her feel chills. "I'll show you exactly what I wanted to do with you a long, long time." With that she pulled back the singer's ear, this made the diva open her eyes, but they were promptly closed when she felt Quinn's hands against her cheeks pulling into a lustful kiss.

Rachel was not sure when the anger and frustration with the other girl turned into a complete unquenchable desire. Rachel could only groan in acceptance. Soft and warm lips against her's seemed sinfully delicious. Rachel and Quinn didn't care anymore if it was right or wrong. The kiss started just in a holding lip, the diva's lower lip among the blonde's. Quinn sucked lightly the lip between her, which made Rachel feel your knees soft. The diva left herself to relax against the punk, and Quinn had only alternative to pull the singer's waist even closer to her.

Rachel put her arms on the tallest shoulders and the fingers were tangled up in pink hair. Internally Rachel noted how soft the hairs, that were once were blond. Quinn pushed Rachel against her, running her tongue lightly against the lip that held in captivity. Rachel moan softly and when she found herself. Quinn hot tongue was explored her. In a rehearsed ballet, the two mouths danced together, Rachel was so focused on kissing and exploring the blonde's mouth, she only noticed that the positions were reversed when Quinn took the girl by the thighs and placed sitting on the desk, positioning herself between glorious legs.

"You have no idea what these legs make to me..." Quinn whispered against Rachel's neck, between bites and kisses. "I spent hours and hours wondering how they would be around me, pulling me, squeezing me, trembling against my face as I tasted you." The mental picture was very intense for Rachel, she just moaned, arching, throwing her head back and put her hands against the desk. "I wanted to know how you taste, I wanted to find out how much you would be wet for me... I want you so, so much..." Quinn nibbled lightly on the skin.

"Quinn ..." Rachel can only mourn, she felt her nipples tighten under the bra, her center wetting and desire foaming inside her. She wanted nothing more than to do everything that the blonde was saying.

"You like that huh?" Quinn growled against Rachel's ear and then nibbled her earlobe. "The idea of me fucking you, slowly, enjoying every little reaction, licking you, proving to you ... You are crazy about it, to have it all ... "Rachel moaned. "I'm right, Rachel?" Quinn asked, failing to receive a response she pulled back the skin of Rachel. The diva promptly lamented, and pressed her legs against Quinn's hip, as if trying to pull the blonde back. "Rachel, answer the question." Quinn purred and Rachel made a sound of doubt.

"What ... Mmmm " She panted. "What was the question again?" Spoke in one breath.

"Hmmm ... Do you like the idea of me fuck you, taste you, you have. Do you?" Rachel just moaned and nodded. "Use words, babe." Rachel groaned at affectionate term.

"Yes..." She struggled to answer another girl.

"Yes, what?" Quinn instigated already turned on. Having Rachel Berry at her mercy was more than she could ever want.

"I like the idea of you having me, tasting me ..." Rachel approached the blonde's ear and pulled slightly pink hair. "And I'm so horny with the idea of you feeling, fuck me..." She spoke and gently nibbled Quinn's ear. Quinn could only moan and bring her hands and hips in play. With her hands she pulled the singer's hip closer to the edge of the desk and shook her hips against Rachel center. The diva, can only moan and further tighten the another hair. "The things I want you to do for me..." Rachel finished, breaking the rest of Quinn's self control. The pink-haired girl pulled Rachel even more against her and kissed her deeply, exploring the singer's mouth until her lungs complained about the lack of oxygen.

When they parted Quinn ran both hands up Rachel's ass, and a squeeze pulled the singer up, forcing the young woman to cross their ankles on Quinn's back. In a few steps the blonde gently laid the diva on the bed and quickly went to the girl's calves. Rachel was wearing a blue shorts and a black shirt. Nothing too fancy, but for Quinn the diva never been more beautiful. With her hair thrown back against the pillows, breathing hard, eyes wide staring at her expectantly and desire.

Quinn looked at her with desire, the diva was put on hold, waiting for the next action of the blonde woman. And if Rachel could rationalize that moment, she would say that choosing Quinn was extremely appropriate. The blonde has her lips lightly against Rachel's ankles. Causing muscles vibrate against her mouth. She was slowly climbing up against the calves, knees and thighs then. But Quinn didn't rise as much on her thigh as Rachel desired. She kept her light kisses, doing the same route the other leg. What were only for provoke. The blonde's hands pulled slightly the diva shirt up, exposing the soft and smooth stomach of the singer. Quinn stood between her legs and bent to the diva until her lips touched the waistband of the shorts. This made the brunette hip reversing into pleasure. Slowly, almost in a torture, the punk rose kisses the on the brunette's bellybutton. Quinn, was taking her time, exploring every little piece of skin that appeared, sucking, licking, nibbling. And every little attitude, Rachel felt even closer to madness.

"Quinn ... Please ... "Rachel begged, not knowing exactly what she wanted. Quinn didn't answer, just smiled against Rachel's ribs. See diva begging for more was almost too much for the blonde. She pulled further the diva shirt up, forcing the singer to lean forward until the shirt was off tan body. Quinn allowed herself to be delighted by an image before her. Rachel fidgeted almost uncomfortably against Quinn, her hips struggled to remain standing. And desire bubbled within two girls. Quinn smiled provocatively and again brought her lips to the brunette skin. She was delighted with the groans, every nibble she took against the neck of the diva. Rachel moaned, complained and writhed, trying to get Quinn to move faster and yet not wanting it to end ever. Quinn kissed diva again, only to have the brunette hands which were held against the sheets in her hair.

Rachel swept up by another girl. Each share of hot tongue gave a little pleasure, a little more desperate for more. Rachel didn't want that mouth and tongue, never leave her. Quinn's hands explored side of Rachel, until they reached the bra. To feel her hands on her breasts, Rachel arching and lamented against Quinn's mouth. The blonde's fingers sought quickly her hardened nipples against the fabric and squeezed and massaged firmly and gentle.

"God, Quinn ..." Rachel moaned as the blonde's tongue down her chin and go to the plane between the breasts. One hand of the blonde took the diva was arched and quickly undid the clasp of her bra. To feel the cold air against her sensitive nipple Rachel just moaned in approval. Quinn watched her breasts rise and fall with each breath Diva. The brown nipples hardened silently begged the blonde touches them, suck them, feel them. And Quinn did not disappoint. She explored each breast with the same pleasure and delight, feeling the diva shudder beneath her and the increasingly hardened nipples into her mouth. Rachel, for a moment thought there was a good place to die, at the hands and mouth of Quinn Fabray.

In a moment of realization, Rachel noticed Quinn was still fully dressed and it was outrageous. Rachel wanted nothing more than to feel the entire blonde's skin against her.

"Quinn..." Rachel called breathlessly. Quinn just raised an eyebrow and continued nibbling the nipple that was between her lips. "Quinn..." Rachel tried again, but this time she pulled Quinn's hair slightly upward. Quinn let herself go, Rachel pulled her into a warm and deep kiss. Her hands roamed of her hair to the bottom of the back and then wander over the blonde's chest. Quinn felt herself shiver as she felt the fingers and nails of the singer went through the abdomen on the thin shirt that pink-haired girl wore. Rachel's hands went to the lapel of her jacket, pulling out a piece of the body of the blonde woman. Quinn just moaned in approval and left the brunette take off her clothes.

Soon after throw away the jacket, small hands turned to thin shirt. Going under her shirt, hands wandered down her back and hot soft girl. Quinn could only nod and moan against the neck of the diva. "Take it off, I want to feel you against me..." Rachel begged and that made Quinn melt and fulfill the requirement. In one quick motion she pulled the shirt from her body, revealing the black smooth bra. Rachel never imagined this situation with Quinn Fabray in a black skirt, black pantyhose and with just a bra. Kneeling between her legs, looking at her with deep desire and wanting. Rachel concluded that nothing she imagined come close of real Quinn Fabray.

She stopped to admire the soft skin of Quinn, she vaguely saw some stretch marks and scars on the skin. But those just seemed to leave the ex cheerleader even more beautiful. More real, more tangible. Even more desirable.

"You're so beautiful." Rachel whispered and sat still with Quinn between the legs. She let her mouth roam against well defined abdomen, sucking and nibbling the skin. Quinn allowed herself to be exploited by the hot mouth, just tangled her hands against the brunette's hair.

"Oh my god Rachel..." Quinn groaned and pulled the diva even more against her skin. The brunette let her hands wander of the hip to the blonde's bra clasp. Mentally Rachel felt a shame something so beautiful being cover of her eyes. She struggled a bit against the closure, but when dropped, she wasted no time ripping the clothes of the girl. She was met face to face with the soft breasts with old pink nipples before her. And Rachel's mouth watering and your own desire to push the center. Before Quinn could predict what would happen, she felt warm lips diva around her left nipple and soft and skillful fingers playing against the right. For a moment Quinn felt like an instrument well played, where every grip, every sucked, licked and bitten, she would release a different sound a mourn, a whimper, a grunt, a groan. Rachel could only boot it. In a sudden movement Quinn pulled the diva of her body and joined their mouths again. She wanted Rachel. And Rachel wanted Quinn.

"The things that you do to my body, this amazing mouth ..." Quinn moaned into Rachel's mouth, which only made the brunette smiling satisfied. "But before I could feel this amazing mouth against me, I'll rock your world." Quinn Concluded and Rachel just whimpered in pleasure.

In a quick movement Rachel felt her hips being raised and panties and shorts being taken off from her body. The cold air beat against the Rachel's hot and soak center Rachel, making the brunette moan and rotate her hips in the air trying to find something to create friction. Quinn watched the scene in rapt. The hips going up and down in the air, pulsating pink center, soaked in front of her eyes. The set of long legs muscles contracting and relaxing each small wave of desire. Quinn allowed herself to explore. She licked slowly around the throbbing center, just listening to the whining diva and her hands clutching the sheets. Quinn wrapped her arms under soft thighs and arrested the diva hips against the mattress. She had promised a hell of a trip to the diva, and that was exactly what she would a rough movement she gathered her mouth against the hot center. Rachel let out a loud scream, something that blended the intense pleasure of being touched with wanting more. Quinn opened her mouth wide and let her tongue out to play. She felt every drop of pleasure from Rachel, every little fold. Wanting to meet fully the center Rachel. When the hot tongue passed the clit Rachel just wept and clutched tightly against Quinn's hair.

"Oh, God, keep going, don't ever stop ..." Rachel moaned loudly. "God, Quinn..." Rachel moaned and groaned with each pass of the tongue of the blonde against her. Rachel felt in heaven, but that feeling was replaced by complete euphoria feeling the hot tongue to slowly penetrating her. Rachel gasped and tightened her grip on Quinn's hair forcing her more deeply as her hips swung up and down, practically riding the blonde's tongue. Quinn was proud of herself, seeing Rachel Berry get carried away, just feeling the pleasure of having Quinn deep inside. The punk quickly put her fingers against the diva clit fully exposed and started circling lightly against the beam. Rachel's moans were rising more and more, to the point of saying that the diva was screamed in pleasure. But nothing prepared the pink-haired girl feeling the diva coming against her tongue, filling her mouth with the pleasure of exquisite taste, feeling the spasms against the sides of her head and brown hands clutching her hair and head. Rachel seemed it would never come down from the high induced by Quinn, not that she wanted that wonderful feeling of pleasure over. Quinn moved slowly against Rachel bundle, and her tongue circled the diva entry. Making the orgasm be even longer than generally would be.

Rachel felt boneless, dead to the world. A pleasant humming in her ears and blurred vision for pleasure. Who knew that Quinn would be responsible to give stronger orgasm than Rachel ever had? She clumsily pulled the blonde up, demanding the punk's mouth against hers in a kiss lazy and sloppy. The brunette's hands slid against the blonde's back, kiss while running loose. When the two girls parted Quinn opened her eyes only to see the Rachel face relaxed and satisfied.

"You're a goddess." Rachel spoke huskily of pleasure, several minutes later. "I never imagined it could be like this..." She said running her hands and nails gently against the another back. "I couldn't imagine it would be so delightful to be possessed by you..." Quinn whimpered briefly to the phrase. "God, Quinn ..." Rachel opened her eyes. Chocolate found chocolate the hazel eyes. Quinn saw the smiling eyes, satisfied and yet growing desire rising again. "I want you so much..." Rachel whimpered and pulled the blonde to a deep kiss. Quinn let herself go, if Rachel wanted her, she would give completely to the diva.

In a quick movement, Quinn found herself back with the diva mounted against her waist. The brown hands were on her breasts, squeezing and massaging. Quinn let herself go, she closed her eyes and moaned every squeeze the diva gave.

"Look at me Quinn ..." Rachel said, gently pulling the nipple that was in her hand. Quinn just moaned and rolled her hips. "Look at me, babe ... Let me see those gorgeous eyes. "begged Rachel and Quinn in a superhuman effort opened her eyes. "That's it, babe." Rachel said, smiling and rolled her hips against the blonde's toned stomach. Quinn could only groan at the sight of the brunette riding her body.

"God, Rachel ..." The pink-haired girl said pulling the girl against her hips. "Yeah, babe, ride me ..." Rachel groaned but denied with a shake of the head. "No?" Quinn asked, still feeling the warm center of Rachel being rubbed against her.

"This is just an appetizer..." Rachel said maliciously. "I first want to fuck you slowly..." She leaned and pecked Quinn's lips. "By then, ride you..." Rachel said running her tongue on the lips of punk. "I'll make you come so hard for me ..." Rachel promised and began to move. Her in a slow and deliberate pulled the zipper of the skirt of the blonde and then ripped the skirt off. Within moments, Quinn found himself completely naked in front of a Rachel Berry desirous. Quinn saw the chocolate eyes focused on the center, that was still hidden by Quinn clenched thighs. In a thought totally out of your standard, Quinn planted her feet on each side of Rachel's knees, exposing herself to the diva.

Rachel watched the scene unfolding before her. Quinn spreading her legs, showing off, exposing herself to her. That confident way, with her eyes dilated. That made things for Rachel. And when the diva realized. Her right hand went through pale thigh, till she find the hot center. Rachel explored the center leading the other hand for the game. It with both hands she slowly opened the lips and her eyes focused on the entry. Quinn watched all with her eyes narrowed and dropping heavy breathing.

Rachel ran a finger from the top to the bottom of the center of Quinn, feeling how wet the blonde was. And in a move unthinkable, she put a finger to her mouth, just to feel the amazing taste of Quinn. The girl beneath her groaned just to see the scene. Rachel never looked so sexy in her life. Rachel leaned forward and let her tongue go through the hot center, making Quinn moan and sway the hips. In a sudden moment, Rachel lay on Quinn, leaving her breasts in full contact, one of her hands she pulled Quinn into a deep kiss and another still exploring the hot and swollen center.

"God, please Rachel ..." Quinn begged and Rachel smiled maliciously.

"What do you want Quinn?" Unlike what Rachel thought. Quinn didn't hesitate or think too long to respond.

"I want you to fuck me like you said you would. I want your fingers, your tongue, your body against mine until I cum for you." Quinn countered panting and Rachel just penetrated her with two fingers, which made the blonde moan loudly nailing the nails against Rachel's back. Quinn's legs up against Rachel's hip, the hips rocked in relentless rhythm Rachel's fingers drifted in and out of the wet center. It wasn't long, the pace strong and deep thrusts made Quinn moan loudly against Rachel's ear. But the brunette didn't stop there, when Quinn gave the slightest hint of what was coming down from the orgasm, she slid into Quinn's body until the talented mouth covered the center of Quinn.

The girl was delivered, she let herself be controlled, taken by the ruthless Rachel mouth. The tongue seemed to reach new places inside Quinn. And when Rachel felt the spongy mass against the tip of her tongue and heard Quinn whine and beg for more, she knew she had found what she was looking for. Rachel continued beating tongue against that particular spot, and the fingers joined the mix, playing with the blonde's clit. When Quinn came, she saw something like very spotlight against red eyelids, her throat was worn from screaming and moaning, but that did not seem to weaken the cry of pleasure that left Quinn when she came.

"Jesus Christ ..." Rachel smiled at the sound of Quinn's voice husky. "Come up here ..." Rachel smiled satisfied and did what the girl told. She quickly found herself being pulled into a loving embrace, and what caught her slightly off guard. But she would not complain.

"A hell of a trip" Rachel spoke softly and Quinn agreed pressing her lips against Rachel's forehead.

"I guess I should thank Ally." Quinn said after several minutes in a laugh. "It was the best revenge anyone has ever done against me." With that Rachel, slapped against the blonde's stomach and pulled her into a kiss.

"Shut up and go to sleep." Rachel countered into a chuckle and snuggled against another woman.

**N/A: Hey guys, I hope you like it. Please, review! This will make the author very happy :)**

**Oh, btw:**

**1 – **Capisce?: Understand?; note: is a word in Italian.

**2 – **La cage aux folles: It is a musical and film based on a French book. Was adapted for Broadway in 83 and 04, I believe that the name was kept in the original.


End file.
